Dinosaur Protection Group-Waving Flag song music video
By adding your voice to the Dinosaur Protection Group, you can help bring global awareness to the extinction event that currently threatens the inhabitants of Isla Nublar. We brought the dinosaurs back into the world; it’s now our responsibility to protect these magnificent creatures. Actually, it’s more than a responsibility. It’s a calling. A passion that keeps us going every day. And as we settle into our new office, we promise to keep you updated with all the latest news and information that we’re able to gather. Just as soon as it’s verified. So thank you for being a part of our cause – together we will help protect these amazing dinosaurs. There can be no doubt they belong on this Earth as much as any living creature; they were certainly here first. We encourage you to explore the DPG website, learn more about our mission and the impending natural disaster, and to join us on this vital journey. The stakes have never been higher. Claire Dearing Founder, Dinosaur Protection Group Lyrics When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. Born to a throne Stronger than Rome, But violent-prone. Poor people zone. But it's my home. All I have known. Where I got grown. Streets we would roam. Out of the darkness, I came the farthest Among the hardest dinosaur survivors. Learn from some streets. It can be bleak. Accept no defeat. Surrender retreat. So we strugglin', Fightin' to eat. And we wonderin' When dinosaurs are free. So, we patiently wait For that fateful day. It's not far away, But for now, we say, When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. So many wars. Settlin' scores. Bringing us promises. Leaving us poor. I heard Barney say, "Love is the way. Love is the answer." That's what he'd say. But see how they treat us. Make us believers. We fight their battles, Then they deceive us. Try to control us. They couldn't hold us 'Cause we just move forward Like Triceratops herds or more. But we strugglin', Fightin' to eat. And we wonderin' When we'll be free. So we patiently wait For that fateful day. It's not far away, But for now, we say, When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes... When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes... And then it goes... And everybody will be singing it. And you and I will be singing it. And all dinosaurs will be singing it. When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes... When I get older, I will be stronger, They'll call me "Freedom", Just like a wavin' flag. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. And then it goes back. When I get older, When I get older, I will be stronger, Just like a wavin' flag. Just like a wavin' flag. Just like a wavin' flag, flag, flag. Just like a wavin' flag. Category:Dinosaur Protection Group Category:Jurassic world Category:Crossovers Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Universal Pictures Category:Amblin Category:The Daffy Duck show Category:YTV